


Dinner Date

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Warden Amell returns to Skyhold, Cullen takes it as a chance to finally make his move on her. Morrigan, on the other hand, does not appreciate him trying to woo her better half. Written for a kink-meme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

"Warden-Commander Amell is here to see you."

Cullen went bright red and rose to his feet. She was here. After all these years of waiting to see her again, she was there, standing right outside his office.

"Let her in," he said, breathlessly.

Amell entered with a bright smile, sticking her hand out to shake.

"It's good to see you again, Cullen."

He held her hand a moment too long before shaking it. He gestured for her to sit down at the desk across from him.

"You're looking well," Amell said with a soft smile. "I like the scar, it suits you."

Cullen touched his lip and blushed further. "Cut myself shaving."

"I have one on my knee from a chair," she admitted. "I always say a genlock tried to chew it off."

He chuckled, "I guess I'd better come up with a more interesting story then. Maybe...if we have dinner tonight, I'll think of something better."

Amell grinned. "I'd like that. We do have ten years to catch up on...Maker...we're getting old, aren't we?"

He looked at her, her green eyes vibrant, her smile just as sweet and honest.

"You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you," he confessed.

"You're too kind," she said, waving him off. "Okay, dinner tonight. Meet you around six or so? I imagine you want first dinner with me. I usually eat again around 8. You'll notice this, once you all get used to having Wardens around Skyhold. They're going to eat you out of house and home."

"First dinner," he promised. "I'll see you then."

***

Cullen shook out his shoulders and combed through his hair. He held onto the bouquet of carnations-he couldn't find a single rose in Skyhold to save his life-in one hand, the other shaking as he knocked on the door.

To his great surprise, the Empress' arcane advisor answered the door.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong room," he apologized.

"You are looking for...?"

"Warden Amell, we had dinner plans for tonight."

Morrigan glanced down at the flowers and chuckled to herself. She looked over her shoulder and called out, trying not to laugh, "Nina...there's a gentleman caller here for you."

Cullen glanced into the room, seeing Amell reading to a young boy in her lap. The boy was curled against her shoulder and she kissed the top of his head before scooping him down to his feet. She smiled upon seeing Cullen and stood.

"Are these for me?" She asked excitedly. "How lovely...Morrigan, would you put these in some water? I'm still trying to figure out where everything is."

"Of course, love," Morrigan murmured, kissing Amell's cheek before walking into the other room. 

Cullen froze as the boy ran up and shyly hid behind Amell.

"I imagine you've met my family already," Amell chuckled. "This is my son, Kieran. Kieran, you can say hello to Cullen. He's Mama's friend from back in Ferelden."

Kieran peered out slightly before darting back behind her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "He's still a little nervous around Templars."

"I had no idea you had a child..." Cullen stammered, "Or..."

"Were married?" Morrigan said, coming back into the room.

"Yes," Amell said. "You've met my wife, I'm sure. Morrigan, this is Commander Cullen Rutherford. You've probably run into each other, once or twice."

"In passing," Morrigan said, picking up Kieran, as if to make the child as visible to Cullen as possible. "But I imagine I did not attract his attention at the time."

"So, let's go to dinner then, shall we?" Amell asked. 

"I shouldn't..." Cullen stumbled, "Keep you...from your...family."

"We could join you," Morrigan suggested. "My wife has spoken so highly of you, it would be nice to know you better. You should write her more often, I think she would enjoy keeping in touch with an old **friend**."

"That sounds lovely," Amell said. "If you don't mind, Cullen?"

"That...would be great."

***

It was perhaps one of the more awkward hours of his life. The four of them sat out in the gardens on the picnic blanket he had set out. There was not quite enough food, but Amell asked a servant to kindly bring them a few more things. Kieran ran off once he had finished eating, going off to play with one of the other children. Leaving him across from the woman he had adored for the better part of a decade...and her wife. Who constantly touched her. Whether her hand was on her shoulder, her thigh...or her lips on her cheek, it was clear with every moment what the witch was saying.

The three turned, hearing one of the children cry out. Amell sighed, going over to heal the scrape. Now out of earshot, Morrigan turned to face Cullen.

"I know you've had a little crush on the great Hero of Ferelden," Morrigan said, leaning in. "She's not interested in men. At all. And besides that, she chose me. She married me. We have a son together and between you and me, we probably have another one on the way. I'll let this attempted date slide, because my love is completely oblivious to your little infatuation and because you didn't know any better. But if you ever, ever try to make a move on my woman again, I will turn you into a toad and throw you into a soup pot. Have I made myself clear or shall I repeat any of that?"

Cullen blanched, shaking his head as Amell returned.

"I tell you, I spent years learning healing magic and the most useful thing I ever learned was how to heal rugburn," Amell chuckled. "So, what are we talking about?"

Morrigan replied, putting her arm around her. "Nothing, nothing at all."


End file.
